


Secreto a voces

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frase de la Semana AoKi Lovers, M/M, yo estaba aburrida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había situación más trágica que la de Aomine y su amor secreto por Kise ¿Quién podría imaginarse lo que aquejaba su corazón? Momento ¿Cómo que hasta Nigou sabía eso?. </p><p>Escrito para el evento: "¡Frase de la semana!" de la comunidad AoKiLovers en Feisbuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto a voces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa del evento: "¡Frase de la Semana!" del grupo AokiLovers.
> 
> Alerta de spoiler si no sabes quién es Nakamura Shinya, pero nada grave.
> 
> La autora se disculpa de antemano por el absurdo.

_"Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"_

Pablo Neruda.

 

Aomine no es que fuera una persona analfabeta, como mucha gente creía ¡Si hasta estaba escribiendo su autobiografía! Tonto, lo que se dice tonto, no era, solamente tenía un intelecto peculiar, por ponerle un nombre a lo que le aquejaba.

¿Otro dato curioso de la vida de Aomine Daiki? A veces leía frases romanticonas.

Esta vez el infortunado había sido un tal Pablo Neruda ¿Y cómo había dado con él? Muy sencillo: Quería encontrar frases célebres referentes a sombras y luces para poder soltarlas en un partido y quedar como lo que no era: un chico culto. Así se las gastaba el infractor de derechos de autor, si hasta se había plagiado estados de redes sociales y todo.

Para no alargar más el cuento, el buscador le arrojó ese resultado del tal Neruda-san y Aomine se quedó prendado de la cita, no porque en verdad siguiera pensando que esa sería una frase ideal para minar los ánimos de nadie, sino porque le recordaba a cierta persona rubia con una tendencia compulsiva a imitar lo que viera.

Así es, esa frase le hacía pensar en nada más y nada menos que Kise Ryota.

¿Por qué pensaba en el as de Kaijo con una frase así de comprometedora? Porque reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia él y la naturaleza de su relación, claro está. El cariño nada inocentón que le tenía al bueno de Kise debía ser así: secreto, oculto en la oscuridad pero bien clavadito en su podrida alma. Nadie debía saberlo, ese era su cruel destino, como si fueran unos amantes trágicos.

O eso se tenía pensado Aomine. Pobre idiota.

 

***

 

Que Aomine y Kise se tenían ganas no era secreto para nadie. Kuroko lo sabía, Momoi lo sabía, incluso Kagami y Nigou lo sabían ¿Quiénes eran los únicos que no lo sabían?

Los del dramón romántico, por supuesto.

─Joder, Kise ¿Para qué te pones esos pantalones? Te aprietan demasiado el culo.

A la pobre de Momoi se le fue el alma a los pies al escuchar eso. Pero bueno, lo que hay que oír. Cómo se arrepentía de haber acudido a esa reunión amistosa y escuchar semejante barbaridad de la bocaza de su amigo de la infancia. Ni siquiera ir a saludar a Tetsu-kun compensaba semejante suplicio.

¿Y cómo reaccionó Kise a semejante estupidez? Pues hizo juego diciendo algo igual de idiota, claro está.

─Lo que tú tienes es envidia de que a mí se me vea bien este pantalón, Aominecchi─ presumió con la barbilla bien en alto─. Y que aunque tú te veas bien, yo me sigo viendo mejor.

No, pero bueno. Si eran tal para cual esos dos.

─Oigan ¿Van a dejar de flirtear? ¡Que queremos jugar!─ se quejó Kagami, por una vez voz de la razón.

─ ¿Flirtear? Pffff, y luego con Kise.

─ ¡Aominecchi, en serio eres de lo peor!

Kuroko soltó un suspiro y se resignó a esperar a que se dignaran a seguir con el juego, que no parecía que fuera a ser pronto. Iba a ser que Kise y Aomine parecían estar más interesados en minar de a poquito las ganas de vivir de todos con su absurda relación.

─Ya verás, he mejorado mucho, esta vez sí te voy a vencer, Aominecchi.

─Como si fuera cierto, Kise.

─No tengo ni idea de qué hablan─ murmuró Kagami a Kuroko─. ¿No se suponía que ellos iban contra nosotros dos?

─ ¡Dai-chan, pero si Kise va contigo!─le recordó Momoi a la desesperada.

¿Cómo resultó el día? En que Kuroko, Kagami y el mismísimo Nigou se fueron con la cola entre la patas después de jugar como cinco minutos y soportar otras tres horas de Kise y Aomine siendo los idiotas enamorados. La salida a Maji Burger estaba cancelada por default, ellos eran buenos, mas no estúpidos, no se iban a poner a soportar el pobre avance del romance por más tiempo. Hasta Momoi, quien tenía maestría en Tolerancia a Aomine Daiki estaba mentalmente exhausta.

Más cansancio le entró cuando se despidieron de Kise y Aomine observó cómo se alejaba, en silencio. Hasta parecía que estaba pensando, para variar.

─ ¿Por qué no le dices a Ki-chan lo que sientes por él?─preguntó Momoi. A lo mejor con un empujoncito medio avanzaba la cosa.

─ ¿De qué hablas? No siento nada por el Kise ese─ la mirada penetrante de Momoi le hizo mella a Aomine en el alma, hasta que tuvo que desnudarla ante su mejor amiga y confidente─. Carajo, Satsuki ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie!

¿Y cómo para qué iba a decir algo como eso a los demás? Si ya todos lo sabían.

 

***

 

Aomine le dejaba notas secretas a Kise de vez en cuando.

El rubio nunca puso dos más dos ni se dio cuenta de que esa mala caligrafía y ortografía, además de que sólo escribía en katakana, gritaba Aomine Daiki. Igual era un detallazo, sí.

 

***

 

Como hemos dicho, los sentimientos de Aomine eran conocimiento público, excepto para Kise, que era así de denso.

Oh, pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Así es: Aomine Daiki iba a confesar su amor secreto y profundo por Kise.

─ ¿Pero qué…?

Nakamura estaba seguro de que no se merecía eso. Cuando le habían nombrado el nuevo capitán de Kaijo nadie le había advertido que iba a tener que soportar esa clase de incordios.

Cómo extrañaba a Kasamatsu.

─ Disculpa, pero ¿Podrías guardar esa guitarra?─ le pidió a ese jugador de Too, el pérfido Aomine Daiki─. Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento.

Aomine, claro está, hizo gala de su habilidad para ignorar las órdenes de un capitán y, aparte de todo, un senpai ¿A él qué más le daba que estuvieran en entrenamiento? Lo importante era llegar hasta el mentado Kise y revelarle el celoso secreto que guardaba.

Ese que hasta los de Kaijo se sabían. Incluso las fans de Kise lo sabían y estaban divididas entre las raras que idolatraban su relación y las peligrosas, esas que odiaban a muerte a Aomine.

─ ¡Hajta que poj fin le diga aljo!─ habló, o mejor dicho gritó Hayakawa, repartiendo saliva y confusión a su paso ¿Pero qué coño había dicho y por qué tenía que bañarlos con sus babas? Ni idea.

─ ¿Y esa guitarra, Aominecchi?─ preguntó Kise, quien no se enteraba de nada.

─A ver, Kise, escucha muy bien este secreto que te voy a contar porque ni creas que te lo voy a repetir: Puede que a lo mejor me gustes un poco.

Todos los espectadores en el gimnasio, hasta el entrenador gordito, lanzaron un bufido ¿Secreto? ¿Pero de qué hablaba ese?

Pero a Kise sí había parecido tomarlo por sorpresa, porque lo miró incrédulo y su cara comenzó a hacerle la competencia al color de cabello del mismísimo Akashi.

─ ¿Es en serio?

─Que sí, Kise, que ni tú puedes ser tan tonto─ Aomine sonrió y se permitió relajar la expresión al ver el puchero de niño chiquito que le ponía el otro─. Me di cuenta que el único a quien puedo amar no es a mí mismo, sino tú.

Todos se sonrojaron de vergüenza ajena. Qué manera tan más pedorra de confesarse.

─Creo que eso es lo más bonito que te escuchado decir, aunque sea muy penoso.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Tómalo o déjalo!

Kise se echó a reír. Pero qué simpático que era su enamorado "secreto".

─Tú también me gustas un poquito, Aominecchi. Aunque también lo había mantenido en secreto.

Más bufidos. Por favor, que alguien los detuviera ya.

Lo único bueno que hizo Aomine, en opinión del sector de fans de Kise que no atentaban contra su vida, fue sostener con una sola mano la guitarra y usar la otra para algo más importante: Tomar a Kise del mentón y jalarlo hacia él sin ninguna delicadeza para poder plantarle un beso como Dios manda. Los sonrojados no eran solamente ellos, de nueva cuenta ponían de mil colores al gimnasio entero.

Lamentablemente, por cada buena acción Aomine tenía que destruirlo todo con algo mucho peor. Eso lo comprobaron todos cuando comenzó a tocar su desafinada guitarra que hacía juego con su voz ¿Quién seguía llevando serenata en esos tiempos? Por favor.

¿Lo peor? Kise había quedado fascinado. Eso de que el amor era ciego quedó comprobadísimo esa fatídica tarde

 

***

 

─ ¡Kasamatsu senpai! ¡Adivina qué, adivina qué! Te voy a contar un secreto: ¡Le gusto a Aominecchi! ¡Y nos hicimos novios!

Kasamatsu levantó una ceja y supuso que era buena cosa que esa fuera una llamada por Skype, que si se lo dijera de frente fijo que le habría caído una buena tunda a Kise por decir cosas qué, además de estúpidas, eran bien obvias.

─ ¡Y hasta me dedicó una frase de un tan Neruda-san! Es más, te la leo: "Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma" ¿A que es bonita y nos pega bastante?

Pues claro que les pegaba. Y no precisamente porque su amor fuera secreto, escondido entre sombras, almas y a saber qué más, no. Lo único cierto era la parte de: "como se aman a ciertas cosas oscuras".

Y la cosa oscura en cuestión era Aomine Daiki.

En fin, si eso era lo que hacía feliz a su estúpido kouhai, todo estaba bien.

(Y no, Kasamatsu no era racista, que conste)

**Author's Note:**

> Quería hacer algo serio con ellos, pero fallé. Pero que nadie diga que no lo he intentado.


End file.
